1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of application of radiation therapy, where the specific radiation is in the infrared region.
Still more particularly, this invention is devoted to the treatment of tissues under the surface of the outer skin, or on the surfaces of bones below the outer skin, and the surfaces of inner cavities in the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a number of devices publicized in the literature and in the patent literature, relative to the use of low frequency electromagnetic radiation on a human body. More recently, research has been done on the application of radiation therapy in the infrared region for use in treating animals, more particularly, horses. It has been learned that the infrared region of the spectrum is more useful than other ranges of the spectrum of electromagnetic radiation.